1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gear mechanism with a constant angular-velocity ratio, and more particularly to a gear assembly which includes a cam gear with a plurality of teeth which mechanically communicate with a plurality of equally spaced rotatable rollers mounted on a roller gear. The gear mechanical of the present invention eliminates the direct sliding contact during mechanical communication of the teeth of conventional gears.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Mechanical communication between gears is the most rugged and durable means of power transmission. Generally, spur or helical gears are used to transmit motion between parallel shafts. Bevel gears are mounted on shafts of intersecting axes to transmit rotational motion therebetween. A rack and pinion gears convert translational motion into rotary motion, and vice versa. The basic gear-tooth geometry of these gears is the involute of a circle. They have a constant pressure angle at all points of contact.
However, mating gear teeth of conventional gears slide together, i.e. make sliding surface contact, which makes the gear teeth vulnerable to various types of surface damage when operated at high speed or under a heavy load. The sliding velocity tangential to the contact surfaces usually generates heat and noise. The increase of the contact ratio to reduce the contact stress is limited by the interference of mating gears. Furthermore, mating conventional gears have backlash which is the clearance between the adjacent teeth on the other side of a contacting tooth surface. Excessive backlash brings about impact loading whenever torque reversal occurs.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gear assembly which reduces frictional engagement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a gear assembly which reduces the amount of heat and noise generated during operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to eliminate direct sliding contact between gear teeth of conventional meshing gears.
It is a further object of the present invention to decrease frictional contact upon mechanical engagement of the teeth of mechanically communicating gears.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a gear assembly which eliminates impact loading upon torque reversal.
The preceding objects should be construed as merely presenting a few of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to both the summary of the invention and the detailed description, below, which describe the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.